


Just Like You, Mi Amor

by KTarra



Series: I Just Adore These Two!!!! [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: For the prompt: Family.Rebel Captain Week.It's late, I know...





	

Just Like You, Mi Amor

For RebelCaptain Week

Prompt: Family

****************

The chairs in the medward were not the most comfortable. Jyn had mentioned that before. She said that with as much time as they spent in there they should find some more comfortable chairs, put their names on them and leave them there, so they’d have someplace to sit when waiting for the other one to wake up. 

Today was his turn to sit vigil. He and Jyn along with the rest of Rogue One had been on Parmel doing reconnaissance on troop movements. The Empire had recently begun sending shipments of both troops and equipment and the Rebellion needed to know why. Everything had gone according to plan until a riot broke out and they were caught in the crossfire. Jyn had taken two blaster bolts. One to her right shoulder and another to her left leg. The doctor said she’d be sidelined from those injuries for at least a few weeks. However, the other news he got meant a much longer time she’d be out of the field.

For the first time he was very glad that he hadn’t had to harass the doctor to tell him everything. Marriage does that. They’d gotten married two months back when they’d taken another recon mission to his home world of Fest. While Fest was firmly in Imperial control, the rebellion maintained a secret base in the southern hemisphere in one of the more mountainous regions. The heavy Imperial presence made it necessary to travel there to collect information. Contact over com transmission was limited to emergencies only. 

After they had completed the mission and collected the information, Cassian decided it was perfect time and place to ask Jyn to marry him. They weren’t due back on Hoth for two more days. He never figured on living long enough to get married but now that he had Jyn and he was on his home world, he found he wanted nothing more. She had not even hesitated in her answer. Since the base was made up of primarily Festian natives a traditional ceremony was quickly thrown together. The base commander was an old friend of Cassian’s and had been more than happy to perform the ceremony, and gave most of the base the evening off to celebrate. 

A soft gasp drew his thoughts back to the present and the small hand he’d been holding. 

“Jyn?” 

Her head slightly turned toward him, “Mmm.”

“Can you open your eyes?”

He could tell she was struggling to comply and took several seconds before her eyes slitted open. 

“Cassian,” she whispered. 

“I’m here, mi querida.”

“...mm happened,” she slurred out. The pain meds currently flowing in her system made it a bit hard to speak. 

“We got caught in the crossfire. You were shot in your right shoulder and left leg. Riot broke out. It all went to hell after that.”

“Who...else?”

“Everyone else is fine. You seem to be a blaster magnet,” he chuckled. 

“Sorry about that,” she murmured.

“I’d say it's OK, but it’s really not, but you’re not going to be out in the field for a while anyway.”

Her eyes shot open at that. He could still see the haze in them, but he definitely had her attention. 

She took a moment to take stock of herself. Everything was still where it was supposed to be. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked sighing as she closed her eyes again. 

“Take a look at that machine to your right,” he replied, a smile breaking his lips. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He was ecstatic. He wasn’t sure if she would be though. She would be the one that would be the most affected. 

She opened her eyes and spied the piece of equipment he was motioning to. It took her a moment to comprehend what she was seeing. It was a heart monitor. That couldn’t be right through. It was monitoring two heart beats. 

“That’s our baby, Jyn,” he whispered, afraid she wouldn’t be as happy as he was. 

Tears stung her eyes. Her child. Their child! She closed her eyes again, attempting to take it all in. She was pregnant. She didn’t have to think to hard to figure out when she got pregnant, but she asked, “How far along?”

“About eight weeks,” he answered.

“Our wedding night,” she responded, a wistful smile pulling at her mouth, her hand moving to her belly. 

He took that as a hopeful sign. 

“Yeah, I guess missions are probably out for a while, hmm?”

“I’d prefer it, but I’m not dumb enough to tell you what to do,” he replied.

“Maybe we can compromise,” she said placing her hand on his cheek. “I’ll stay on the ship with K2. It’ll be hell waiting at the base.”

He knew it would be. She’d probably do more harm to herself waiting at the base worrying than she would on the ship.

“I think we can make that work,” he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

“I guess that’s why nothing tastes good at the moment,” she remarked. 

“Most likely,” he began, “So you’re happy about this?”

She could see the nervousness in his face. He was clearly afraid she didn’t want this.

“I’m terrified. I’m not sure we know how to be parents, but I am happy,” she assured him, not able to stop the yawn that escaped.

“You need to rest. We can talk later,” he spoke softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’ve been sleeping,” she mumbled, “But I’m still so tired.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“Tell me what you think our baby will look like,” she spoke quietly already starting to drift off.

“Just like you, mi amor,” he whispered as her breathing evened out, and fell into sleep. 

*******************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for a prompt in a long time but this was lurking in the brain, so I figured why not...It may show up in a fic down the line...
> 
> Remember reviews are love!!!


End file.
